I am complete with you by my side But why?
by Madydog
Summary: Maddie has always had a suspicion hat her mother(Nessie) is hiding something big. Her brother has found out and won't tell her. She starts thinking about this a lot after her father died. Her father (Jacob)had to die with a reason of saving her. He promised that everything would be reveled soon. But how soon. Maddie is gonna have to find out with her family's help or not.
1. Preface

Preface

I am gorgeous but I'm also dangerous. Please don't come close. I am waiting for you to make the wrong move. Be careful my mother always told me that. I am human. My mother always says that. But I don't feel like I am. I don't believe that I can be human. I believe that my mother is hiding something something big.

My brother feels the exact same way. My mother is hidin something. Something that will make us diferent from others. Something that is dangerous to the outside world. But what? My brother always said it was because we have killer instinct. I believe he knows what mother is hiding. I believe mother is hiding something that will hurt everyone if I knew. But what if I'm destined to be something that kills. What have i become and why is mother hiding it?


	2. Chapter 1: Summer

Today is the last day of my Junior year. This summer I hope that I find out what I am and why my mother doesn't want me to know. Joseph was in front of me. "How are you my Maddie from the heavens?" I laughed. Me and Joseoh dated for a year and he was still trying to win my heart.

Though I feel like my heart won't stop loving him. "What did I say about calling me 'your Maddie'?" He laughed. Then gave me a pouty face. "What does that mean that your not my love?" He was a very good actor so I can't tell if it was a real emotion or him acting. I gave him a look. "Sorry that I want to know what I am before I date again." He and I laughed. We went to our first class together. We were talking to each other while our teacher was babbling about how we the future need to grow to our envioroment and make the best of our world.

It was the exact speach that he gave in the beginning of year. And it wasn't changed a bit. "Ugh this guy can never shut up can he?" I laughed. I couldn't wait until my brother was in this grade. "Says the guy who can't shut his mouth ever!" We were both laughing. The teacher just stared at us until we shutted up. We didn't talk for the rest of the class.

I was smiling well until I went to Seattle. I was walking down the ally right beside my favorite shoe store when Joseph was behind me. He knocked me to the ground. And well I don't remember the rest all I remember was something breaking and not being able to breath.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**I'm sorry this is a sad chapter. A very sad chapter. If you are like me I suggest that you don't read.**

I could now feel the oxygen coming through my lungs but I'm not breathing it in. It is being forced into me. Now I feel what my father felt when he was attached to this thing making him breath. Why did he save me? Why didn't he leave me to fend for myself? Why did my daddy die. I was falling asleep. I was dreaming About my father holding me singing my lullaby as I tried to sleep in his arms. I asked him if he would sing me my song until I was old. "Of course your my Maddie why wouldn't I?" I snuggled into his chest. "Because I'll be big and old and not your baby anymore I'll be a grannie!" He laughed.

"I'll do it until you don't want me to anymore. I'll do it until I die. Until my heart stops beating." I smiled. "Well daddy your gonna have to stay true to your word." Then he sang my song. When he was dying he told me that he staying true to his word and sang my song until his heart stopped beating. I still remeber the I was singing my song to myself.

I love you my Maddie

I'll love you even when I'm dead

you are my baby

you are my life

youll always be my maddie

youll always be my baby

You are my baby doll

so sleep in my arms

until the sun has rose

until the day has begun

sleep my Maddie

sleep until the sun rises

until the start of another day

The next day me and my brother got into a fight a fight that almost killed me but instead it killed my father. Jacob junior was going for the kill. He stabbed daddy in the heart.


	4. Chapter 3: alone

Iawoke in my bed the machines were still contacted. There were notes all around me I read them one at a time.

 _Dear Maddie_

 _I am sorry I need time. Seeing_ you _in a coma made me think that I need to control my temper so I will be l am leaving for the rest of the year. I left my phone here. I will love you forever. Joseph._

* * *

The next one was from my brother.

 **I have left. I'm goin to leave here. Don't expect me to come back I'm dangerous. I'm done thinking that I have put you in danger. Here is my phone number-(** this number has been made up **) 785-448-0123. I love you sis.**

the next one was from my mother.

 ** _To Maddie_**

 ** _Baby now I know that keeping you safe byot telling you what you are is dangerous. But I can't tell you until you are 19 I will come back home for a day to tell you. I love you my monstrous daughter. Love you until you are old Mother._**

Mother underlined monstrous. I started to wonder why. Then it hit me. **I'm alone.**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Jhonie

After the letters I was devastated I wrote this peom for everyone to see. So everyone could feel my pain.

I broke

no im broken

and I will forever be ...

broken.

Bella came to my door "Maddie dear may I come in?" She said in a beautiful and sweet tone so sweet that I almost open the door and hugged her. "Sure you wouldn't ruin my life...anymore than it already is. " I said in a sarcastic and rude tone. She didn't bother yelling at me. She was a little more experienced in the I hate everyone because someone left me. "Would you like to live in La Push with Your grandfather?" He said in a calm voice trying to control her anger. I ran to her and hugged her that I thought I might of hurt her. "Yes! I would love that!" I practically screamed.

We finished packing 20 minutes after we started. By we I mean me. I looked at my room it looked bare. Bella called Billy. "Hey Billy would you mind if Maddie came and lived with you?" Bella handed me the phone. "Hi grandpa?" I said in a very happy tone that I haven't heard for a very long time. The voice that came on wasn't my grandpas voice. "I'm not your grandpa. I'm John. You know John Clearwater?" I remembered that name! "Jhonie! How are you doing! I haven't seen you in so long!" I was practically yelled at him.

" Great how about you?!" I was very silent. Had they heard?

"Well my father died very recently and my mother had to leave Forks for a bit. My brother is well I don't know. He left me weeks ago. I just need family right now." My voice was barely a whisper by the time I had finished the sentence. "I'm sorry Maddie. How about you come down and we'll talk. I understand what your going through. Just remember you are not alone." I was stunned. He was a lot more caring than I remembered. "Thanks Jhonie I really appreciate this. " I said through my tears. "I'll see you little bit Jhonie. Bye." I turned to see Al and Bella we're standing there.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Bella asked in her motherly voice.

I was to quick on answering. "No! He's just a friend!"

Edward was behind Bella in seconds. I still need to know how he did this. "Liar you've liked him since you were younger. And then just forgot about him until just recently!" They all laughed.

"Thanks Edward!" I moaned. Why did he have to tell everyone that I liked Jihonie! How did he know I like Jhonie! The drive was quiet. Jhonie was standing there. He looked so different. He looked like my dad in ways. His hair was black and short. But his eyes were hazel. A mix of his mother and maybe his dad's eye-color. And he had a tan skin like everyone here on La push.

"Wow Maddie how you've changed. You are gorgeous!" I winced. He was saying me a pale skined lady with long brown wavy hair and green eyes was gorgeous. I turned to Bella. She patted her old truck. "This bad boy is yours." I screamed. It was my favorite car. The best one. It wasn't to fast and wasn't it slow. It was my speed. "Thanks Bells" I said as I hugged her. Me and Jhonie got in the car. "You drive!" E looked very surprised. I got out and ran to his side. "You- D-R-I-V-E!" He went to his side. Then I put my head on his shoulder as he drove.


	6. Chapter 5: Awkard confersations

He took his shoulder away "did you know that I have a girlfriend?"

"no I didn't. That doesn't come as a surprise though." I laughed as I try to break the tention. He grabbed a picture from his pocket. "This is Amy and me on our first date." She was gorgeous. She had brown short hair, brown beautiful eyes, and tan skin. I flipped the picture to see me and Jhonie when we were 13. "You guys look the same." I laughed "If I was tan and hot!" He rolled his eyes.

"You are hot enough to make Amy jealous." He told me. I gave him. 'A you are crazy' look. He smiled. "I missed you Maddie. I missed you a lot. I wondered if you'd ever come back." I looked at the window I felt a tear slip down my face. I didn't want him to see me crying. "A-Are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry." I was silent how did he see me. "That was what my boyfriend Joseph said to me. I-I miss him. He said that he didn't like seeing me in a coma. So he left and he won't come back until the end of the year. Or until he has is anger issue under control." I looked Jhonies way. I swear I saw him shaking.


	7. Chapter 6: Jealousy is the worst!

Jhonie started shaking rapidly. "A-Are you okay?" I said it was obvious that absolutly terrified.

"I don't know what's happening. I am not feeling like my normal self. Im so sorry. I am kind of jealous of this Joseph. Why are you in love with this boy is that why you you are upset?"

"I love him. Yes. But we broke up because I can't date until I know who I am. I miss him everyday. I wish he didn't leave me alone." Jhonie scooted closer to me "I would never leave you." He was really close to my face. I leaned closer wanting his breath. His sweet breath. He leaned closer and soon our lips were touching. He stopped my car to grab my face. Something was grabbing me out of the car. I screamed because I was startled. Amy was In front of me. "You kissed my boyfriend! You scum. You deserve everything that is gonna happen to you." She was shaking She wasn't stopping. Soon there was black fur everywhere. There was a black wolf where Amy was. I screamed. No I can't believe this. She ran at me and soon I was in the mouth of a wolf. I was in so much pain. "Help! Someone please help!" I wasn't gonna live to have a future to know what I am.

I wasn't gonna live to love. I was gonna die! "Amy please stop! Calm down I can't let you kill someone. If you do Sam is gonna have to kill you." She stopped in her tracks. She stared at Jhonie and dropped me. It was hard enough to break some bones. She stepped on me and I heard a laugh from the wolf. Then the thing that came disappeared just as fast. Jhonie was over me. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital. You're gonna be fine love." That last word is what Edward says to Bella all the time. Is it because she loved her with all his heart. Does that mean Jhonie and Joseph love me.


End file.
